


All about that scene

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: Jensen is single but he has feelings for his costar on Supernatural, you. Your characters are also attracted to each other so the time comes for you to finally film a bed scene. Only problem is that it doesn’t seem that realistic to the director so the you two actually end up doing it for real.





	All about that scene

“And you’re all done! Just, Jensen, please try not to mess it up too much, yeah?”

“Well, he can’t make any promises  _today_.” Jared said to the makeup artist with a smirk, earning a sharp look from Jensen, as they both got up from their seats, exited and made their way to grab a coffee and something to eat.

“Alright, ok.” Jared huffed, tired of the silence that had set between the two of them “So you’re not even gonna try to talk about this now huh?” Jared raised an eyebrow, looking at his friend who forced himself to focus on the task at hand to occupy his mind from thinking about the upcoming work and even more one particular upcoming scene.

“Yes, exactly. Yep.” Jensen muttered, making Jared roll his eyes but smirk softly nonetheless. He let a small pause follow between the two of them as Jensen tried to pick what to eat.

“So you will just keep acting as if it’s not gonna happen at all hm?” he asked again.

Without meeting his eyes Jensen nodded his head, mutter a “Yep”

“And-” Jared narrowed his eyes, noticing how Jensen was on edge despite how cool he tried to look “You will pretend like everything’s just normal?”

“Yep” Jensen once more nodded his head. Jared could hardly fight the grin when in such a normal situation he noticed the way Jensen’s eyes still moved around nervously. Everything was in fact normal, at least for the rest of the world apart from two people: Jensen and you. Everything  _should_  be perfectly normal for grown up adults and great actors such as you two and yet  _it wasn’t._ For something that shouldn’t considered harder than a walk in the park for two experienced actors, who also happened to be great friends, had turned into the most nerve-wracking experience for the both of you, except you didn’t know about what the other was going through.

“You’re gonna act like it’s all cool and just keep up with your morning routine just like every other time?”

“Yep” Jensen mumbled.

“Like it’s any other day at work where you have a scene or two, maybe pull a prank on Misha or Alex, and you’re done and ready to pass out on your trailer?” he asked again, pressing more.

“Yep” was Jensen’s quick reply.

“Even… even if you have your first kissing  _and_ bed scene with (Y/n) today?” he asked in a cool yet teasing voice tone, noticing how Jensen hesitated for the first time, blinking slowly and clearing his throat before he mumbled a lower “Yep”

“Even if it’s, like, the first kiss you two ever share? Cameras or not there, you have to make it believable you know.”

Another pause for Jensen, longer than the previous one but he shook his head and mumbled a “Yep”

“Oh ok, then.” Jared took a sip of his coffee, watching his friends closely “So, you say you’re gonna pull this off even if you’re a mess of nervousness and awkwardness like any teen with their crush would be?”

“Yep” came from his lips before he could stop it, but when his eyes snapped at Jared and he took notice of the grin that had spread on his lips, realization downed on him “Wait- What? No! I mean yes. I mean-” he shook his head dragging a hand down his face “Shut up, alright? This is more complicated than you think but-” he raised a finger “It has nothing to do with (Y/n) or the scene we have! It’s… something entirely different.”

“Sure, very convincing.” Jared muttered when he noticed his friend look away “That’s why you’re avoiding her worse than the plague huh?”

“I’m not-” Jensen instantly went to defend himself but stopped, an not just because his voice came out slightly high-pitched or because he felt his face warm up very dangerously, but because he knew there was no arguing that he had been  _clearly_ avoiding you. He hated it, more than Jared could even understand, he hated putting even the slightest bit of distance between you when every cell in his body just craved for your soft hand on his shoulder, your sweet laugh to grace his eyes and your beautiful eyes to brighten up his entire day. Usually, not a day went by that, whether you were or not on set, he wouldn’t contact you with a text or call to say good morning or ask you about your day, always needing to hear your voice at least for once. However, ever since he got the script about the particular scene he had been unable to look you in the eyes without fearing that he would blurt out much more than he should and would just end up ruining your friendship.

“Exactly.” Jared chuckled, watching as Jensen’s eyes lowered to his “You’re lucky she hasn’t noticed or been hurt by this because she’s been too nervous to be around you as well.”

“Nervous?” Jensen’s eyes snapped up, his interest peaking “Did she… tell you she was nervous?”

“Well, not directly, no.” Jared shrugged “But you know, she’s always trying to keep busy with filming and when she’s not on set she’s in her trailer,‘Going over some lines.’ so I guess it’s obvious. She’s clearly trying to isolate herself a bit, lots of actors do that before an important movie or scene, so I’m guessing this one might be of some significance to her.” he tried to say as casually as he could but all the while kept his eyes on his best friend, trying to figure out his feelings or thoughts while trying to catch some sort of reaction.

Jensen’s eyes moved back and forth as he looked down at his hands, chewing on his lower lip without realizing “Even with a scene like this? She’s done it before, you’ve seen her movies, or even here on set.” he pointed out, earning another shrug from Jared.

“Well, I suppose… it’s not always the same though.”

“And you think that’s b-because…” he looked up and trailed off, waiting and wanting more than anything for Jared to complete his sentence.

“Well, that’s more than obvious.” Jared chuckled softly, bring his cup closer to his lips again “Because it’s you. It’s you that she has the bed scene with and not just any other costar and that’s what makes her nervous.”

Jensen could swear he held his breath for longer than a full minute, staring with almost wide eyes at his friend. For a moment he was sure his heart had stopped beating at hearing the words Jared said, the spark of hope he felt turned into a blazing fire. As if thinking that a bed scene with Jensen made you as nervous as it made the man wasn’t enough to make his hopes go up and his heart go on overdrive anyway. But the inner battle he had going on at the moment was too hard to ignore, and as much as he wanted to believe it, he couldn’t when every time you interacted you’d show to him how much of a great friend he was to you. So, in the end, he really scoffed, shaking his head and trying to swallow over the lump in his throat.

“No.” he breathed out, focusing back on his coffee “No, that’s not it. She’s just- Something else must be on her mind, that’s all. And it certainly is not about me.”

“Seriously?” Sam breathed out, scoffing but pursing his lips angrily “You’re unbelievable, you know?” he started, earning a confused look from the older actor “It’s- I thought I would pull some prank on you, have a good laugh out of how jumpy you are or how much you act like a teen about to ask their crush on prom, but now? Now I’m just pissed off. You won’t admit your feelings to her? Fine, that’s fine, you need your time. You don’t see the way (Y/n) looks at you, especially when you’re not looking at her, fine, you’re more than oblivious after all. But you don’t listen to me or everyone else, heck even the fans, point out how much she actually might feel something for you, then I think you’re really just asking for it.”

“Asking for what?” Jensen’s voice was more gruff as his throat felt tight.

“Asking for her to just blurt out that she’s in freaking  _love_  with you as well!” Jared couldn’t keep himself from exclaiming but thankfully nobody was around to listen but Jensen, who felt all air get knocked out of his lungs. There was something about Jared actually saying it because he was sure it was true that made his heart leap to his throat because it verified the fact that it wasn’t all his wishful thinking. He didn’t need to say anything because his expression spoke a million words.

“Just-” Jared caught himself laughing softly when he took notice of the awe-struck and stunned expression on his face “Try not be the one to blurt out your feelings for her first, alright? Especially during the scene, keep in mind that you’ll need to ask her out on a date before you say anything serious. You’re a grown ass man, not a 16-year-old chick, as hard as it is to remember with (Y/n)around. And above all… good luck with all of it!” he patted his friend on the shoulder with a grin.

“Yeah” a forced chuckle left Jensen’s lips, but it wasn’t as tight or nervous as before because a small sigh of relief did slip past his lips “I think I’ll need it.”

~*~

“ _Good luck, to the both of you!”_

“ _He’s Jensen freaking Ackles, he doesn’t need it. If anything, I need all the luck in this world to not faint or have a heart attack when he kisses me.”_ you typed back your reply to Gen before putting your phone away and taking a big sip of your coffee. Not that you needed it, anyway.

You had enough energy to run a marathon, even if it was bright an early in the morning and you had not gotten any shut eye because of how nervous you were that you’d be kissing the man you’ve been in love with for three solid years. You were so on edge, your heart was hammering inside your chest and you’d constantly jump with every small sound you heard. You couldn’t stop tapping your foot impatiently and checking the time every minute as you awaited and, at the same time, dreaded the moment filming would start. You were certain you were going to mess up one way or another, and there were so many possible ways that you could just embarrass yourself in font of the man who mattered the most to you.

That was mainly one of the reasons why you wouldn’t talk to the man that much ever since you got the script. You needed him and his company more than you needed air to live, but you couldn’t form the proper words in front of him because the only thing you could think about was how you were going to have to kiss those lips that pulled into a smile wheneverhe saw you. Not that you hadn’t had the thought about kissing them before, it was very tempting, heck the man himself was the epitome of temptation, but not once did you imagine you would have to do it for the purpose of your role in Supernatural. Not to mention how much more you would have to do with the man for said show.

Things would have been so much easier if it wasn’t him. If it wasn’t the one person that had stolen your heart all those years ago but just another costar. This wasn’t the first time you had such a scene to film, but it was the first time with Jensen in it and that alone was enough to turn you into a mess of nerves and anxiety.

“You’re a lil tense, you know that hm?” a deep and low rough voice was heard as you felt two hands on your shoulders, massaging them gently and making you instantly relax under his touch. A soft breath left your lips, your eyes fluttered shut as you leaned into him in your chair, finally realizing how the lack of sleep and all the pacing in your trailer had worn you out.

“You need to loosen up a bit, you know I don’t bite.” a small chuckle left his lips, ever-so-characteristic, and you didn’t need to open your eyes to see who it was “Unless you’d like me to.” you could hear the smirk in his voice that just made you smile as well, despite your worries, because you had missed spending time with him  _so bad,_ plus you were so relaxed from his hands massaging your tense shoulders that the only sound that coul leave your lips was a soft, low moan“You’ll see-” his voice was much closer to your ear “I’ll go pleasurably sweet and slow on you.” he whispered, kissing the back of your head.

However as much as you relaxed under his touch, his words made your eyes snap open and your heart leap to your throat when realization hit you like a truck. Your body stiffened again and you took in a sharp inhale, pulling slightly away from him “I’m fine.” it was so fast and almost cold, it made you wince as Jensen pursed his lips and slowly let go of you, moving around your chair to kneel in front of you.

“I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean it like that.” you whispered, but he shook his head.

He gave you one of those half-smiles of his that took your breath away “Don’t even. I was trying to make you relax but it was a terrible joke at the moment.”

“No, Jens, I’m- I’m used to that, really. It’s not about what you said, I just guess-”

“That it’s because of the day.” he completed your sentence and biting your lip, you gave him a small nod as a small pause followed between the two of you. He took that moment to really look at what you were wearing and he couldn’t deny it made his breath hitch in his throat. It was a simple robe but when he gave it a second thought he realized you weren’t wearing anything but your underwear underneath, the upper piece of which he’d be at least getting rid of, and that sent a shiver down his spine.

“So-” he cleared his throat, trying to make a conversation with you that felt like it was you first one “We have, like, that scene first? Not even the kissing one first?” of course he knew what scene you had first, he had not been able to stop thinking about it for hours.

“Uh yeah, seems like Robert just wants to get rid of this first.” you said, a small smile tugging at your lips “Mostly because he knows you have so many opportunities to mess it up.”

“Me?” he pretended to be shocked, placing a hand over his chest over-dramatically “Mess it up? Never! I was only planning to lick your cheek is all.” he winked at you, making you laugh but groan at the same time.

“Ew Jensen, no! Please don’t.” you hid your face behind your hand “You’re never gonna change, are you?”

“No, not the way I think about it.” he shrugged “But you… you are not your usual self, not today at least. Where’s my sunshine? What did you do to her huh? You’re far too serious and in deep thought today.”

“So what are you saying? I’m your sunshine?” you breathed out with a small laugh and he grinned.

“Didn’t you know? Shame on me, I should have shown it before. But I promise to make up.” he placed a hand on top of yours, giving it a good squeeze “Yes. Yes you are. But right now you don’t seem much like it, sadly. What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he frowned deeply.

“Wh-what do you mean? Nothing’s wrong. I’m just waiting for Robert to call us in, that’s all.” you said but the way your eyes avoided to meet with his was all the verification he needed.

“No, you’re really not.” he whispered, looking up at you with big green eyes that made your heart swell inside your chest “I know you like the back of my hand, or at least I’d like to think I do, and this is not your usual self, beautiful. You- you’ve been practically isolating yourself lately or overworking, or both. You didn’t talk much to others and even worse you barely talked to me. You put distance between us and it kinda, I don’t know-” he shrugged, his eyes casting down sadly as he gave you a bitter smile “Did I do something wrong?” he whispered when he looked up “Did I do something to you that I- I didn’t realize it? Or did I say something stupid? I know I’ve been kinda distant too, I was in a place of my own, but I just- I wanna let you know I’m really sorry because I’d never want to-”

“Wh-what?!” you blinked, cutting him off, your eyes going wide “N-no, no! Jensen, no I would never ignore you. I swear, I-I didn’t do it on purpose. I’m really-” you looked down at your hands, giving them a squeeze as Jensen held his breath, looking up at you with big expecting eyes “I was in a place of my own as well, that’s all. I would never, and I mean it  _never,_ want to put distance between us, believe me. I guess-” you laughed softly, trying to ease his worries “I guess I’m too used to your craziness and playfulness that I can’t go a ay without it even if I wanted to.”

A soft chuckle left his lips, almost of relief, as he lowered his head “I think I’m way too addicted to your morning hugs to stay away too.” he shrugged before getting slightly serious again “Either way, I just wanted to let you know that I realized I’ve been keeping away from you for a couple days but I didn’t do it on purpose. I was just-” he rubbed the back of his neck, frowning at his own thoughts “I was just overthinking some stuff I realized I shouldn’t and I was on edge because of it. And I wanted to let you know that if you’re… going through the same, then there’s nothing to worry about.” he placed a hand on your thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

You were sure your eyes widened for a moment and that you felt your cheeks heat up, a lump forming in your throat when your skin tingled and goosebumps formed, making you wonder only how it would feel when he touched all of your body “Wh-what do you mean? I’m not worried or anything. It’s just been some… personal stuff, that’s all, I’m gonna work it out. It’s not about… work or any of this, really.” you said but mostly looked around nervously at the crew setting up everything in specific order in Dean’s room in the bunker for the scene.

His eyes followed yours for a moment, looking over his shoulder at everything before smiling softly to himself “It’s ok to be nervous.” he whispered, making your head snap in his direction “Really, it is. I think it doesn’t have to be an overly emotional scene to make us nervous that we won’t pull it off. Everyone’s got their own thing. Of course I-” he laughed a little embarrassed “I’m a total idiot that didn’t see this until Jared pointed it out anyway. But if you’ve got a sing;e problem I could tell Robert, take it up on myself, and maybe cancel this. I- I don’t know, anything you want, I could”

“No, Jensen, no!” you shook your head, your voice shaky as you felt extremely embarrassed “I’m not- I’m not getting nervous about this there is no need to do anything. My worries- this has nothing to do with them. Heck, I’ve done this so many times before, why would I have to-” you shifted in your seat nervously, avoiding his eyes as you felt your face burn.

“Hey” he whispered, cutting you off gently, squeezing your thigh “I told you, it’s fine. It’s not entirely one of the easiest scenes anyway and even I-” he stopped when he heard one of the crew members call out his name, a small sigh leaving his lips, before he gave you a boyish grin “Well, I guess that’s my cue. I better gonna go get naked for you, now.” he winked, getting up on his feet “But I want you to know, I believe in you. I know that you’ll nail it and  _rock my world into oblivion.”_ he whispered, his face closer to yours “And if you ever doubt it, remember that-” he leaned in, his lips only inches away from your ear “I’m nervous too.” before kissing your cheek and rushing off to get ready, leaving you only to eagerly await your first kiss with the man.

~*~

“Alright, everyone on positions?” you heard Robert’s voice from up close but it sounded far more distant in your head. You were right next to the camera that was facing Jensen who stood inside the set in front of his bed in the bunker, very much shirtless, and yet that didn’t seem to be the most terrifying thing of all as the fact that so would you be in a while. You gave all nodded, thankfully not so many crew members around for the scene, as you and Jensen got in character before he said loud enough “Action!”

Jensen’s eyes locked with yours and in that moment you let the robe fall off your shoulders, just to keep the element ofsurprise for the scene. His eyes did in fact widen and you saw him suck in a deep breath as his lips parted. He seemed to be getting carried away for a moment, staring at you in just your underwear but fighting the blush at his intense gaze, you stepped forward so that you were into the picture as well.

“So that’s what’s underneath huh?” he snapped out of his trance, meeting your eyes as he gave you that classic Dean smirk although much softer.

“What were you expecting?” you whispered, able to hear your own heart in your ears “Plaid?” you laughed lightly, despite him meaning your body, wrapping your arms around his shoulders “No, not in underwear too. I’ll leave that to you.” you were honestly so close your breaths were mixing and you had to hold yourself back from just leaning in to kiss those full lips.  _It was so tempting._

He placed his hands on your bare thighs while causing goosebumps to form all over your skin. He paused for a second, his lips parted before he gave your hips a reassuring squeeze and chuckled softly “Gosh, you’re amazing.”

He said his final lines for the scene before he leaned in even more. The moment you felt his lips brush over yours a shiver run down your spine, the small pause in between as he glanced down at them only making you more eager by the second. But when he finally crashed his lips to yours, to say it was as if electricity running through you would be an understatement. It felt as if ice cold water was dumped on you, it was such a big yet very pleasant shock as your entire body was on alert.

Your eyes fluttered shut and just like you imagined, his lips were the definition of soft and sweet, tasting like the coffee he always had and something else more sweet he probably had. They captured yours perfectly and fully, a shaky gasp leaving not just yours but also his, which got forgotten as he brought you closer to him. They moved hesitantly against yours at first, as if the both of you were having your first kiss ever. Shaky breaths leaving and hands unsure to move from their place.

For a second you could swear you felt his tongue brush over your lower lip, as if he’d forgotten he was acting. And even if he didn’t let himself go any further with that, there was something so intimate about the kiss that made your heart leap to your throat. You could have imagined many times how it was to kiss Jensen, but reality far exceeded your expectations. For a second you got lost in the kiss before you remembered you had to keep going with the scene.

You both moved around the bed, the camera following closely behind, before finally falling on his bed. Your lips didn’t leave his as you helped him get rid of his jeans before crawling on top of him. You pulled away for a split second to look down at him, noticing his blown-out pupils and flushed lips. Something which only turned you on more and this time you closed the distance between you by pressing your lips harder on his. He wasn’t as hesitant as before as, more sure and certainly more needy and not afraid to show it. He took your lower lip between his teeth, sucking softly and earning a low moan you really hoped the camera didn’t catch. Not that it was any better that he did hear you. He grinned into the kiss but as you made sure to finally rest all of your body on top of his, his smile vanished.

You were sure he felt all the goosebumps just like you. With only your underwear being there to cover you up, your skin came in direct and instant contact with his and shivers ran down your spine mercilessly. You could feel muscles flexing underneath your body, his cool skin a great contrast to your burning one and you couldn’t help but let your hands trail down his chest. You loved the way his firm chest felt underneath your fingertips and despite the delicate touch, you felt him shiver underneath you. His hands squeezed your hips once more before they took hold of the blankets and threw them over your lower halves to cover you both up. They instantly found their way back on your waist before trailing up your sides.

An involuntary gasp left your lips when his calloused yet gentle hands trailed up your back and side, each. You felt his big and firm arms wrap around you, the skin to skin contact making you hold your breath. Your lips left his and moved to his jaw and neck where you kissed and sucked softly. You heard a soft groan leave his lips but you almost froze in your place when you shifted your hips and felt something that you really shouldn’t, only hoping it was your idea… or not? His lips found and kissed the crook of your neck and then your shoulder just as he slowly slid down one strap, while his fingers played with the clasp of your bra.

Your breath hitched when you realized that you got a little carried away and what you were supposed to do next. Taking in a deep breath you pulled away and focused on his eyes and how incredibly green they were instead of what you were about to do. You moved your hands to the clasp, pausing for a second. However, when you saw the soft and caring smile on his lips you found all your worries fading away for a moment, because you realized that it was the man you trusted with your own life after all, and Jensen was always perfect in every way.

With a small sigh you finally unclasped your bra and slowly slid the other strap down before taking it off and throwing it to the side. When you looked back at Jensen you realized he was holding his breath and his eyes were undeniably wide. You felt your entire face heat because, despite everything, you were still standing topless on top of him. Your first instinct was to cover yourself again but, when you saw his eyes had focused back  _only_ on your (y/e/c) ones and a smile of awe graced his lips, you changed your mind.

“God, you’re  _so_ beautiful.” he breathed out and the honesty, along with the fact that it wasn’t scripted, made your swell inside your chest and a smile form on your lips. Without hesitation this time you leaned back in and pressed your lips back to his, the both of you smiling through it. You tried to hold back the moan that threatened to leave your lips when your bare chest pressed against him as he held you tightly close to himself.

With your arms wrapped around his shoulders he flipped you so that he was laying on top of you. You hands gripped tightly at his shoulders and your hips arched upwards when he created friction between the two of you. You could hear some murmuring in the distance but couldn’t pay attention to it with Jensen’s lips devouring yours. However once it got louder and a certain word was cold, you heard it crystal clear.

“Cut!” it was Robert’s voice which made both you and Jensen instantly stop, like a reflex. It took a second for the both of you to understand what was happening, very flustered and carried away by the actions. You both blinked and he cleared his throat, pulling slightly away but bringing up the blanket to cover you up from everybody else’s sight, making you smile as he kissed your temple.

A sigh left his lips before he turned to your director “What’s wrong?”

“It doesn’t look natural.” Robert said over his shoulder, checking out one of the monitors with a frown.

“What the hell do you mean 'It doesn’t look natural.’?” the frustration was evident in his voice, no matter how much he tried to be calm. And you found yourself reached out for him and rubbing his arm soothingly, making him relax at least a bit.

“What do you think? It doesn’t look real, you need to change a position.” he said as if it was the easiest thing in the world “Try something else, ok? It’s-” he looked at another monitor “It’s obvious, yes, it’s not believable. Alright, everyone reset! We’re taking from where we left. Josh, from the corner.” he instructed getting back in his seat and you and Jensen just complied like everybody else.

“I’m sorry about this.” he whispered in a rough voice as you wrapped your legs around his waist this time, instead of having one of his between yours.

“Why? It’s not like it’s your fault.” you asked softly, your heart doing a flip when he pulled the blankets away from your chest again. Your cheeks felt warm again but your heart did a flip when you realized he cared more about you being comfortable than him wasting any time. Well, just as he wasn’t already perfect enough.

But before he could get to say a thing “Action!” was heard.

His lips founds yours after a second this time, but when you kissed back tenderly you felt him relax under your touch. He pulled away only for a split second before his lips were back on your jaw and then neck, kissing you again. You bit hard on your lower lip when he started rocking his hips softly but it was enough to make that familiar feeling set at the pit of your stomach. You held back a moan, reminding yourself to keep up the act and not let your feelings show until-

“Cut!” Robert’s voice echoed throughout the place “Bo, no. No guys this isn’t working. It’s not-” both you and Jensen pulled away, turning to look at Robert letting out a heavy sigh.

“What’s not working out  _this_  time?” Jensen asked, making sure to cover up your top. You both were in a sitting positionand you rested your chin on his shoulder, holding his hand to keep him calm. You knew he cared about you being uncomfortable but at the moment you cared more about getting done with the take as fast as possible.

“The position. You need to change it, guys. It doesn’t look real.” he said, looking back at you; making a heavy sigh leave your lips.

“What do you mean by  _not real_? What else are we supposed to do?” you breathed out with wide eyes.

All he did was shrug “I don’t know. But definitely change this position, it just doesn’t-” he shook his head, looking at one of the monitors “It’s not natural.” he said making you huff and fall back on the bed, hugging the sheets close to yours wildly-beating heart.

“What the hell is even 'natural’ supposed to mean here?” Jensen this time snapped when he saw the desperation in your eyes “You know there isn’t another position we could possibly take, Rob! What are we even supposed to fucking change? That’s all there is, there’s nothing else to do without  _actually_  doing it!” he nearly exclaimed this time, missing the way your eyes widened and your body tensed up at his words. You held your breath, your stomach tied in knots and shivers running down your spine at the thought. You bit your lower lip, squeezing your thighs shut to fight off the ache and pushed yourself on your elbows to look for Jensen to your director, waiting for his reaction.

“Oh for the love of, Jensen, you’re a grown man.” Robert scoffed “You know I don’t mean that.”

“Then what?” Jensen huffed “It’s like you’re essentially asking me to be inside her by saying we need another position, because there isn’t another one but that! What do you expect us to do?” you looked back and forth between them with wide eyes and a red face.

“You’re a director, you know what I mean. And I mean it when I say this is not looking real enough.” Robert said, exasperation in his voice because he couldn’t get the scene right. It was the most important take, hence why he chose to do it first before you could get tired, the rest of them could be more closeups and behind certain objects, but it wasn’t coming along.

“But I’m also an actor and I’m telling you there is no other position for us to take.” Jensen threw his arms in the air “It’s just- There is no other way of this being more real than it being  _really_  real.” he shrugged “It will only look natural if we have sex.”

“Just-” Robert sighed “I’m gonna go check the lights, that might help. Alright, everyone take a three-minute break!” and with that he was off, leaving you to look at Jensen’s tense back- a kind of frustration that this time was very different - while chewing on your lower lip. You wanted to reach out for him but held back.

“I- I don’t- I don’t mind.” your voice was so small you doubted he heard you.

“What?” his eyebrows raised as he turned to face you. Well, he did after all.

Looking at his wide green eyes made your entire body heat up and you instantly wanted to take it back the second it left your lips. But sucking in a deep breath you forced yourself to be as brave as you could “I’m just saying… if we have to do this then I’m-”

“Sweetheart” he whispered gently, turning so that his entire body was facing you “Nobody’s making you do  _anything,_ especially something like that and  _especially me_. I need you to know that. Scene be damned, episode be damned, I don’t care about anything but you and how you’re feeling at the moment.”

“I know that, I know. But I’m-” you couldn’t fight the smile off your lips as how sweet he was “I’m comfortable, more than I have ever been with my body, with you here, trust me. And this episode… it’s very important, even more the scene. It has been leading and building up to this, not to mention on what it will change in the show from now on. I just- I don’t want to ruin it and-” you let a sigh, realizing you were rambling before fully meeting his eyes “I want you to know that if we need to do it, then I am ok with it. I’m on board. I’m fine. I don’t have a problem. I-” you held his hand “I trust you.”

“(Y/n)” his voice was more rough and deep than before and you noticed that his breathing had become more swallow, his eyes moving back and forth “Are you… sure about this?”

“I mean I-” you mouth felt dry “I’m just saying if there isn’t another way, which there isn’t apparently, I- I’m ok with whatever we have to do, it’s our job after all. Even if that’s-” a lump formed in your throat and your eyes casted down shyly “Actually having to… do it. I mean, many actors have done this before us. It’s fine by me if… it’s fine by you.”

For a second his lips parted and he was ready to speak but he decided against it before leaning in to kiss your forehead, then temple, then cheek and then corner of your mouth before whispering “Promise me we’ll talk once this done with, yeah?”

“About what?” it was barely audible but he heard it.

“Us” he could only say in response before shuffling was heard all around you, the crew getting in their place and Robert appeared again and asked for everyone to get their positions. Your breath got caught in your throat when Jensen layedhalf on top of you and he hooked his finger on your panties and you didn’t need to question if he would want to do this as well, the intensity in his eyes and the pressure on your hip verified that he was barely holding himself back.

“I’m saying again that you don’t have to do anything this you’re not ok with. I don’t care about anything but you right nowand if you-” he started rambling, his fingers playing with your panties making you shiver, before you you just sucked in a sharp breath and leaned up to press your lips to his. Maybe it was too quick for your liking, or his for the matter, but it was more real than any other kiss before. It stunned him but it made him smile softly nonetheless.

You didn’t need to give him a verbal answer as you hooked your fingers on your panties and pulled them down, getting rid of them. He paused for a second, his thumb rubbing soft circles on your bare hip before he got rid of his own boxers. A small gasp left your lips before you could stop it

He panicked for a second “If you’re not comfortable with this… with me, then stop me anytime. Don’t hesitate to-”

But he didn’t get to finish his sentence when Robert called “Action!” and you didn’t waste a second before pressing your lips to his. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders again. You both relaxed more into the kiss but before you could get carried away he pulled slightly away and kissed your cheek before trailing kisses all the way to your neck. Finding your soft spot he bit down before sucking, as his rough hands trailed your sides.

They found your hips, giving you a squeeze, before moving to your thighs. You gave his shoulder a kiss before you parted your legs. He ran his hands up and down your thighs, bringing them around his waist. He stood only for a split second, not moving, before he made the decision and sunk into you. An embarrassing gasp left your lips at his size and you avoided looking at him, too shy. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and your eyes fluttered shut as he slowly eased himself deeper inside you. The action made you arch your hips forward and your fingers to squeeze his shoulders, earning a grunt from him, sure you were the only one that heard it.

For a second you weren’t sure what to after that, as if you’d forgotten everything, before he whispered to you “I’ll move now.”

You didn’t realize just how good it felt to have him inside you until he uttered those words. You felt the anticipation rush through you, kissing his neck, unable to say a word. The first time he pulled his hips back, not out of you though, he caught sound of a small whimper and paused until he realized it was out of pleasure, before pushing back deeper inside you again. This time it was him who let out a throaty groan and caught himself smiling, feeling a way he’d never felt with any other woman before.

He repeated the action, slowly and surely, rocking his hips. He wanted to keep it slow and steady, but with your naked body pressed against his and every curve and edge of your bare soft skin on his, he caught himself going even more hard. He pulled slightly away and watched as your head fell back on the pillow, eyes shut and pleasure written all over your face, making it even harder for him to not just slam into you. He rested his forehead against yours, his eyes taking in every inch of your naked body beneath his, admiring everything as if you were a true piece f art. A small breathless moan left his lips when your chest heaved.

He bit hard on his lower lip, trying to keep himself from moaning deeply when he felt your body move along with his, pushing and pulling as if asking him to go faster. But he only thought it was his imagination and it took everything in his will to keep himself from going faster or letting his hands trail anywhere they wanted to, touching parts of you you probably wouldn’t want him to, feeling like he was taking it too far because this was only a scene after all. However, when with another push a moan escaped your lips he realized that he wasn’t the only one loving the feelings of him inside you and you wrapped all around him.

Your eyes shot open in embarrassment and he noticed your face turning a – very beautiful to him – shade of red. But he only caught himself smiling at you, before he kissed your lips once more as if to reassure you. He rocked his hips again and this time you didn’t even try to keep the little sounds that left your lips. He watched you with hazy, lust-filled but above all loving eyes as you moaned and let all those small sounds of pleasure when he thrust into you. You dug your nails into his back, dragging them down as you felt your toes curl. He felt you kiss his shoulder and trail wet kisses to his neck, your teeth grazing over his skin earned a moan from him.

“I- I’m-” your breathing was heavy and he realized you were close when he felt your walls tighten around him. His eyes fluttered shut and he picked up his pace, going faster and faster as the sounds of your moan and whimpers mixed with his own moaning and grunting and the sound of skin again skin.

“Jens” he heard you whimper in his ear, hoping the camera didn’t catch that, but certainly very pleased and even more turned on by the way you said his name at that moment “I’m… close.”

His lips parted, but no words came out, instead a deep grunt mixing with a moan came out when your fingers found his hair and tugged at it. His lips found your neck where he kissed a little sloppily. He heard you groan once more your breathing swallow before he brought his lips to yours and kissed you passionately. It was a little messy, as his tongue slipped into your mouth and yours didn’t miss a second in playing with his, but definitely very effective.

Effective because it managed to drowned out the deep moan that left your lips when you reached your climax, the sweet release bringing you great pleasure. He groaned into your mouth, his eyes shut tightly and he gasped when he tried his hardest possible to keep himself from coming because he was still buried deep inside of you and that would just be crossing the line altogether. He bit hard on your lower lip, earning a small moan, before – as if someone had heard his pleas – Robert called that much-wanted and very-welcomed “Cut!”

He wanted to pull out immediately, much to his surprise, not just because he didn’t like it but because he loved this a little too much and he would inevitably just give in before he could have any more control over his own body. Because gosh he had never felt more good with another woman before. He was careful at doing it, though, so as not to hurt you. However, the instant he was out, he felt like he could finally breathe and relax, but just too much because there would be a mess impossible to explain later, a sigh of relief leaving his lips. His body collapsed, half on top of yours as his chest heaved, taking deep and slow breaths as he tried to calm down his rapidly-beating heart.

He didn’t know what to say or do after that, only listened to your own heavy breathing, your presence and your arms still wrapped around him, just like his around you, calming him down more then he thought was possible. He could faintly hear Robert in the background congratulating you both but he didn’t pay much attention.

“Perfect guys! See, I told you it was the light!” he chuckled “Alright, time for the close-ups, everyone reset!”

But after a second, it was your beautiful laughter that made him open his eyes and look at you. The bliss on your face made his heart soar and a grin formed on his face before he could realize it. You looked at him and giggled, making him raise an eyebrow.

“The light.” you chuckled at your amusement “It was all because of the light, he says.” your words and smile made him chuckle as well.

“He doesn’t know, I don’t blame him.” he whispered, eyes not living yours “Not everyone can be as beautifully oblivious as you, sweetheart.”


End file.
